


Date and Switch

by Stacysmash



Series: Random Rare Pairs [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blind Date, Canon Compliant, Characters as Adults, Comedy, Flirting, Gay Bar, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Third Wheels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: They looked up to see a man with spiky silver hair with black roots smiling at them. Semi was momentarily stunned at how attractive he was, clad in a soft leather jacket over a tight graphic shirt that showed off the man’s athletic physique. Damn… that is way more my type. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt your conversation. My table’s out of ketchup, can I use yours?”





	1. Blind Dates Should Stay Blind

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after everyone has graduated from university and have joined the workforce.

Semi was tired after working all day at the cram school, but he had promised Soekawa he’d go on this blind date over a week ago. He had wracked his brain trying to come up with an excuse to bail out, but he knew Soekawa would see through every one of them. He had nothing against dating, in fact he had been wanting to meet some new people ever since moving to Tokyo last year. But a blind date was another thing entirely.

His hand naturally threaded into the knot in his grey striped tie and began to loosen it when he paused, realizing what he was doing. With a groan he tightened it and paused in front of a shop window to inspect his reflection. Luckily, he had worn his good suit today, crisp navy that had a nice sheen when the light hit it. After running his hand through his hair one last time, his eyes glanced down at the buttons on his jacket. He twisted his mouth to the side as he glared at it, and with a twitch of his fingers against the buttons it came loose. He turned slightly as he appraised himself, and being satisfied with his reflection took a deep breath and walked the final steps to the bar.

He had never been to this one, and he wished he had. The atmosphere was warm and lively with good music floating out of the digital jukebox on the wall. He stood for a moment just inside the door, letting his eyes wander about when he noticed a man lifting himself from his seat and waving at him. Semi weaved between tables until he joined him with a polite smile.

“Are you Kento?”

The man smiled, pushing his round glasses up a little further on his face. “Yes, you must be Semi-san. You match Soekawa’s description. Nice to meet you,” He said in a polite but slightly nervous voice. They gave each other a slight bow and sat down at the table.

“So, you work with Soekawa?” Semi asked as his eyes flickered to the drink menu sitting in front of him.

“Yes, I work in the accounting department.”

Semi brought his eyes back to his companion, taking in his appearance. He wasn’t bad looking, though he was rather plain. His eyes were twitching around the bar as if he was scared some ruffian was going to jump him, though to Semi it seemed like a good crowd of businessmen and city workers just trying to relax after a hard day of work.

“Good with numbers, huh?”

“Um… yes. I like numbers.”

“You _like_ numbers?” Semi asked as a teasing grin spread on his face. “You’re not one of those guys who works on math problems for fun, are you?”

“Oh, it depends on the math problems really, some require several steps and algorithms and it’s incredibly stimulating trying to figure out… “

Semi began to panic internally as the man continued to regale his favorite maths to solve and how each one makes him feel. His eyes glanced around to see if he could flag down a waiter, but none seemed to be around at that moment. He continued nodding and smiling as he wondered if it would be rude to excuse himself to visit the bar instead of waiting.

“Excuse me,” A friendly voice said next to them, interrupting his date’s mathematical speech. They looked up to see a man with spiky silver hair with black roots smiling at them. Semi was momentarily stunned at how attractive he was, clad in a soft leather jacket over a tight graphic shirt that showed off the man’s athletic physique. _Damn… that is way more my type._ “Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt your conversation. My table’s out of ketchup, can I use yours?”

“Sure, I don’t think we’re using it,” Semi answered as he grabbed it from the middle of the table and held it out. The man’s smile spread even wider as he took it from him, his skin tingling where their fingers grazed each other.

“Thanks, Man!” He turned to move away, but not before sending Semi a covert wink when his back was facing his date. Intrigued, Semi’s eyes lingered on him as he walked away. _Those shoulders go on for days…_ Semi felt his cheeks grow warm, and he quickly looked back to his date and leaned forward with a cough. He took a breath to change the subject when Kento continued as if they weren’t interrupted.

“As I was saying, I have found infinite delights with even basic calculus formulas…”

He nearly bowed down and worshipped the waiter when he finally checked in with his table. Typically, he would only order one glass of Sake, but this was a special occasion.

“A whole bottle?” Kento asked as he blinked at him from behind his shiny lenses.

“I don’t mind sharing,” Semi offered, hoping he didn’t seem like an alcoholic.

Kento shoved his glasses further up his nose as he glanced away. “No, thank you. I’ll stick with my glass of wine.”

“So, is there anything else you like to do, besides math problems?”

Kento stared at him for a while, and Semi wondered if he hadn’t heard him right. He was about to repeat the question when Kento shook his head.

“I don’t have much time outside of work. Occasionally I watch TV.”

“Oh, good! TV… What do you watch.”

“The news usually, and then off to bed.”

Inside of Semi’s head was a strange screeching noise as he felt like he was dying internally. His eyes searched the bar again for the waiter, but he hadn’t yet returned with the only thing that would get him through the evening without losing his mind.

A new tune began to pump out of the jukebox, and a movement beside it caught Semi’s attention as a few cheers and whistled rose up from a few of the other patrons. His dark eyebrows shot up in surprise as Handsome in a leather jacket had begun to dance to the music, his hips rolling to the beat as his head swiveled from side to side like an owl. His movements were embarrassing, but filled with an insatiable confidence as he soaked up the attention around him. At the chorus of the song, he pointed at a table nearby and lip synced the words dramatically, earning a peal of laughter from whoever he was pointing to. Semi leaned in his seat a little to see who he was pointing to, but they were blocked by a big party seated between them. With a sigh he settled back and glanced back at the ridiculous dancer who had swerved so his back was to Semi, offering him a very good view. _Whew, those jeans were made for that ass._

“Semi-san? Are you alright?”

“Huh?” He asked and then flinched, remembering suddenly he was on a date and was clearly checking out another guy. “Uhhh… yeah! I’m fine, sorry I was just distracted.”

“Clearly,” He replied, his mouth pinched in a tight line.

“Uh, well see I thought I recognized someone over there, and I couldn’t tell if it was him or not.” He was going to continue but Kento cut him off when he stood up and dusted off his suit.

“Well, I’m not sure if this is going very well. You can feel free to call me again if you feel less… distracted. It was nice meeting you, Semi-san.” He gave a slight bow and then left the bar without another word.

Semi felt overwhelming relief and irritating guilt battling for dominion of his mind. He laughed quietly as ran a hand through his ash blonde hair. There was no way the date would have gone well, so he decided to shove the guilt away, at least until he talked to Soekawa the next day. Glancing back up at the jukebox he noticed the area devoid of any rambunctious dancers, and felt a twinge of fear that the man had left the bar. He straightened up and swiveled in his seat as he looked around. He nearly gave up when he spotted a set of silver spikes at the table he pointed at earlier. Semi stood up and gave a little stretch as he nonchalantly glanced over the group in between their tables, and saw leather clad Handsome chatting enthusiastically with another couple of guys. Even at first glance he could see his companions were sitting very close to each other, and no one else present. _Perhaps he’s single,_ Semi thought as he sat back down.

He drummed his fingers on the table that was still devoid of any alcohol. Semi wasn’t known for being a reckless individual, but there were occasions when he surprised people. Particularly when there was something he wanted. At that moment he was fascinated by the distracting goofball who had captured his attention the entire evening. Suddenly he knew exactly what he wanted to do, and before he chickened out he slipped out his wallet and threw down enough to cover their entire bill of their missing drinks.

His palms pressed down into the table as he lifted himself up. He craned his head to give it a crack as he gave his jacket a final adjustment. With as much confidence as he could muster, he stepped forward, curving around the table in front of him until he had a full view of the person he was searching for. Semi gulped down his thundering heart that was trying to escape and walked up to him, just barely catching a snippet of their conversation.

“Of course, it’ll work! How could it—” The man next to Handsome paused midsentence when he spotted Semi approaching, his eyes widening under the thick mass of black hair spilling over his head.

Spikey haired Handsome frowned when his friend paused and turned to see what he was looking at. Every feature of his face and body perked up at the sight of Semi, and it gave him a little more gumption.

“Hey, I’m sorry, I don’t mean to interrupt your conversation,” He shot Handsome a slight smirk as he repeated the words from earlier, “But you owe me a drink.”

Handsome’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “I owe you a drink?”

“Yeah, you see I was sitting over there on a date and it didn’t go very well, and I blame you for being too distracting. So, as I see it you owe me a drink.”

Handsome processed the words for a moment, and then burst out laughing. He leaned back in his seat with a wide grin. “Well, being a man of honor, I will buy you any drink you want. Have a seat!” He motioned to the seat next to him, and with his insides squirming with triumph Semi took it. “My name is Bokuto Koutarou! This is Kuroo Tetsurou and his boyfriend, Sawamura Daichi.”

Semi was shocked to see Karasuno’s old captain smiling in the seat next to him. Mentally he kicked himself in the ass for not even looking at Bokuto’s companions. “It’s nice to meet you all. Sawamura, from Karasuno, right?”

“Yup, it’s been a long time, Semi. How’ve you been? I didn’t know you were in Tokyo.”

“Yup, since last year. I’m good, teaching at a cram school.”

“You’re a teacher?! That’s awesome!” Bokuto chimed in enthusiastically, and Semi hoped he wasn’t blushing as he shifted in his seat to face Bokuto.

“Oh, yeah. I mean it’s nothing special, but I like it.”

“No, it is special! Without teachers, kids wouldn’t learn anything!”

The man named Kuroo snorted, but Semi hardly noticed as his attention was captivated by Bokuto’s childlike excitement.

“What do you do, Bokuto?”

“I teach kids volleyball! I’m a coach!” He said proudly as he puffed out his chest.

“Not just that,” Kuroo interjected, “This guy here had a stint on Japan’s national team for a while.”

“No shit! I’m impressed.”

Bokuto blushed as he scratched the back of his head. “Oh yeah...that was pretty awesome, but it can’t last forever, ya know?”

“I totally get that,” Semi agreed, feeling a wave of melancholic nostalgia for his far-gone days of volleyball. They continued chatting as they became acquainted with one another, and Sawamura and Kuroo leaned back out of the conversation. After a few whispers to each other while Semi and Bokuto were blissfully unaware, Sawamura leaned forward.

“Hey, I think Tetsu and I are gonna get going. It’s getting late for us.”

“You gotta work tomorrow, Sawamura?” Semi asked curiously, and before he could answer Bokuto chuckled.

“Nope! That’s just code that they wanna go back and bang.”

“Dude!” Kuroo growled as he stood up from his seat.

“What, that is what you’re doing, isn’t it?”

“Of course! You don’t have to announce it to the whole bar, though. It was nice meeting you, Semi. I hope Beefcake over here doesn’t give you too much trouble.”

Semi chuckled as he gave him a nod. “Don’t worry, I’m pretty good at handling trouble.” He glanced over at Bokuto, who returned the look with a giant toothy grin.

“Nice seeing you again, Semi! Don’t be a stranger.”

“Same here, Sawamura. Have a good night.”

They watched as Kuroo wrapped his long arm across Sawamura’s broad shoulders, who leaned into the half hug as they weaved through the tables and out of the bar.

Semi gave a low whistle and turned back to Bokuto. “Those two are disgustingly in love, aren’t they?”

“Oh, Man, you don’t even know the half of it! They’ve been together since the end of high school.”

“Whoa, that long?”

“Yup, they’re pretty much stuck with each other.”

“Yeah… that sounds nice, actually.”

“You’re telling me, I’ve always been a little jealous. Well, just gotta find my own knight in shining armor. Speaking of which,” He said as he leaned in toward Semi, a sly grin on his face. “I’ve been thinking, I owe you a lot more than just a drink.”

“Is that so?” Semi retorted, leaning in as well as he enjoyed the atmosphere developing.

“Yup, I think I owe you a whole date. What do you say?”

“That sounds perfect. When are we gonna have it?”

“How about right now?”

Semi laughed, “Two dates in one night? This is turning out to be an eventful evening.”

“Semi Eita, buckle your seatbelt. This night is gonna get a whole lot more eventful,” Bokuto teased with a wink.


	2. The Third Wheel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place at the same time as the last chapter.... but from Kuroo and Sawamura's perspective

“Are you guys sure I’m not bugging you, asking you to hang out on a Friday night?” Bokuto asked cautiously, glancing between the two of them.

Sawamura shook his head from side to side. “Of course not, Bokuto. Our plans were eating leftovers in our PJ’s watching reruns on the couch. It’s good for us to go out and hang with friends.”

“Of course, it’s not okay! I was totally gonna nail this guy and you interrupted,” Kuroo chimed in as Sawamura hung his head in shame.

Bokuto laughed. “Can’t you just nail him tomorrow?”

Kuroo leaned forward, dropping his voice to an urgent whisper, “You don’t understand, Dude… It takes intense and careful planning to nail the guy you’ve been living with for like 7 years. After that amount of time you don’t go at it like you did when things were fresh and new. Nothing can disturb the seductive atmosphere I spend all day cultivating, or it all goes to shit.”

Sawamura lifted his blushing face and gripped onto Kuroo’s shoulder and yanked him back. “I will gladly have hot, sweaty sex with you when we get home if you shut up about it _right now_.”

A triumphant grin erupted across Kuroo’s face. “Deal! Anyways, it’s always good to see you, Buddy. Anything new with you?”

“Oh! My kids won their game last week!” They cheered as they clinked glasses.

“That’s great, but what about _you_? Any new dates you haven’t told us about yet?”

Bokuto wilted a little as his eyes dropped to his glass resting in his hand. “No… I don’t know if I’m just being picky, but it’s hard to meet people. And anytime my coworkers try to introduce me to someone, I don’t find them attractive at all. Is that normal?”

“Of course, it’s normal,” Sawamura said before Kuroo could slide in a teasing comment. “It means you’re not just looking for someone to date once and move on. You’re growing up and want someone you can spend the rest of your life with!”

“Whoa… is that what I’m doing? That sounds good, but _the rest of my life_ seems pretty heavy still.”

“Don’t think about it like that, Dude. Just take your time getting to know somebody and enjoy every moment. Besides, attraction and sexual chemistry may develop over time the more you go out with someone.”

“What do you think you’re looking for in a significant other, Bokuto?”

Bokuto took a deep breath and glanced about the bar. It was his favorite gay bar in the neighborhood, but glancing around he didn’t see one person who appealed to him. “Meh, I like a mature guy with a good sense of humor I think. Someone who could keep me straight without spoiling my fun, or even join me in it, you know?  Looks? I don’t know, I’m not too picky about-- Whooooooaaa who’s that?” Bokuto said as he straightened up in his seat, his eyes wide with curiosity. Kuroo and Sawamura craned their necks to see who caught Bokuto’s attention like that.

The man who just entered the bar stood right in front of the door, surveying the area before coming in further. He had ash blonde hair parted in the middle above his sharp dark eyebrows. He had a handsome face and athletic physique, covered in a crisp navy suit that fit his body perfectly.

“Ahhh, so _that’s_ your type, huh Bo?” Kuroo teased, chuckling when Bokuto failed to answer as his focus was entirely hijacked.

“I know that guy,” Sawamura said as he squinted. “Yeah, that’s Semi Eita. I haven’t seen him in years.”

“You know him, Sawamura?!” Bokuto asked as he whirled back to the couple, his voice tense with urgency.

“Yeah, he played for Shiratorizawa, same year as us.”

“What position did he play?”

“Uhh, I think he used to be a setter but got replaced his final year. He was mainly used as a pinch server, and for good reason. It was pretty intense.”

“Whaaaa! A setter?! I love setters…” Bokuto said dreamily as he turned his gaze back to Semi. He blinked when he saw he was no longer hovering in the doorway. Bokuto lifted himself out of his seat as his head swiveled back and forth. When he finally spotted him, he plopped back into his seat with an overwhelming sadness. “He’s on a date!” He cried and dropped his head down onto the table.

Sawamura bit his lip as he tried not to laugh, but Kuroo was less successful as he snorted into his hand.

“Hey, I’m sorry, Buddy! Maybe it’s just a first date and they’re not in a relationship. Then there’s still a chance.”

Bokuto lifted his face, hope shining out of his golden eyes. “You think?!”

“Yeah, I think he’s right, Bokuto,” Sawamura added as he lifted his face above the crowd to get a better look. “They look a little nervous and awkward, I’m definitely getting first date vibes.”

“So, what do I do? Should I just wait it out and see what happens?”

“No way! You wanna wait for them to develop a good rapport and spark all those sexy vibes with a healthy dose of alcohol?! You have to do something!”

Sawamura stopped craning his head to give his boyfriend a dirty glare, but the damage was already done.

“What should I do?!”

Kuroo leaned forward, his face set with the epitome of seriousness. “First, you gotta get him to notice you. Go over and ask him something. Make it normal like… Ah! Ask if you can borrow their ketchup.”

“We got ketchup right there.”

Kuroo snatched the bottle up and slid it on the table beside them, “Can you guys hang onto this for us? Thanks. See? No ketchup.”

Bokuto placed his palms flat on the table as he took a few deep breaths. With a nod of his head he stood up with confidence. “Ok, I’m gonna do it.”

“I believe in you, Buddy!”

Sawamura and Kuroo watched him walk away. “Tetsu, does he always do whatever you tell him to?”

“Usually. It depends how on my game I am and how desperate he is.”

“Is this funny to you, playing with your friend’s love life?”

“That’s not what this is! I’m _encouraging_ him to pursue what could be his true love… and getting a lot of entertainment at the same time. Is that so wrong?”

Sawamura shook his head, but he couldn’t help but laugh. “It is a little funny.”

Bokuto shuffled back with a new ketchup bottle and flushed cheeks above his excited smile. “I winked at him too!”

“Dude, that was ballsy! Nice!”

Bokuto preened as he vibrated in his seat. “What do I do now?”

“Easy Buddy! Let’s just chill out for a while, he’s probably thinking about you right now, and you wanna let it simmer. What was the other guy like?”

“What other guy?”

Kuroo dropped his face into his hand, and Sawamura stifled a laugh. “He’s talking about Semi’s date, Bokuto. The guy he was with.”

“Oh! I’m not sure, I didn’t really notice him much.”

Kuroo lifted his face from his hand. “That’s good! Maybe he doesn’t have much of a presence, and you’re nothing _but_ presence. He’ll definitely be thinking about you. So, let’s just wait it out and see.”

A few more minutes drifted by as they tried to plan Bokuto’s next move.

“Ok, I think this is your moment, Bo. Semi looks like he’s about to fall asleep.”

“What do I do?”

“Something big and distracting. Don’t just go up to him, you gotta create a scene.”

“Where are you going with this,” Sawamura asked, eyeing Kuroo suspiciously.

“Just trust me… Oh! Go over to the digital jukebox, pick a real good jam and start dancing.”

“What?!” Bokuto yelped. “In the middle of the bar? This isn’t a club.”

“Exactly! It’ll definitely grab his attention, and you’ve got some sweet moves!” Kuroo nodded enthusiastically, while Sawamura wondered if he could sneak away without being caught.

“Yeah I do! Okay, here I go.” He launched himself out of his seat and over to the jukebox. His face lit up as he chose his selection and hopped up and down on his toes as he waited for the music to start. The new song flooded out of the speakers, and immediately Bokuto’s body reacted. He gave a little spin and rolled his body up as he twitched every muscle to the beat of the music. Kuroo fell onto the table as he burst out laughing, no longer trying to stifle it. Sawamura stared wide eyed as he shook his head in awe.

“I can’t believe he’s actually doing it. Look at him! He’s not even embarrassed!”

“I know, this is too good. I’m so glad we decided to come out tonight,” Kuroo admitted, wiping the tears from his eyes. They began clapping and cheering along with a few other patrons who had noticed the impromptu show in the middle of the bar. The chorus rang out, and Bokuto whirled to face them, his finger pointing as he lip-synced the words to them. Kuroo’s obnoxious laughter rang out as Sawamura let out a whistle, encouraging Bokuto even more. When the song finally ended, there was a chorus of sad groans when Bokuto returned to his seat.

“So, how was that?!” Bokuto asked as he tried to catch his breath.

“Dude, that was amazing dancing. You really missed your calling.”

“Thanks! What was his reaction?”

They blinked at him as they processed his words. “Who?” Kuroo asked confused.

Bokuto’s excitement fell like a rock in the ocean. “Semi! You guys didn’t see if he noticed me?”

“Ooooooh,” They both said in unison, guilt flooding them as they realized they missed the whole purpose of Bokuto dancing.

“Don’t worry man, there’s no way he missed that!”

“Yeah, the whole bar was cheering you on!”

Bokuto sighed as he picked at the table in front of him. “Yeah… maybe. So, what do I do now?”

“I’ve got the perfect idea! This one for sure will grab his attention.”

Bokuto perked back up as he leaned forward expectantly. “Yeah? What should I do?!”

“Ok, go to the bathroom, and take your shirt off. Put your jacket back on and come out like you forgot to put it on. He gets a full view of your six pack and he’ll be hooked!”

Sawamura looked at his boyfriend in horror, and then turned to Bokuto, who was nodding as he tapped his finger to his chin in thought. “No, no, no! Bokuto, _don’t_ do this, it’s going too far.”

“Yeah… it could be going too far. But Sawamura, he’s got a point about my abs. Kuroo, do you really think it could work?”

Kuroo’s smirk was dripping with wickedness as he leaned forward. “Of course, it’ll work! How could it—” He paused when a shadow fell across the table, and Kuroo’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw Semi Eita standing there. Bokuto frowned when Kuroo didn’t continue, and followed his line of sight. Elation flooded him as he saw who had joined them, and he flashed him a big smile.

“Hey, I’m sorry, I don’t mean to interrupt your conversation… but you owe me a drink.”

Bokuto’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “I owe you a drink?”

“Yeah, you see I was sitting over there on a date and it didn’t go very well, and I blame you for being too distracting. So, as I see it you owe me a drink.”

Bokuto stared at him, and then burst out laughing. He leaned back in his seat with a wide grin. “Well, being a man of honor, I will buy you any drink you want. Have a seat!”

Semi joined them and they all fell into easy conversation as if he had been with them the entire evening. Eventually Sawamura and Kuroo faded from the chatter and observed the friendly chemistry forming between Bokuto and Semi.

Kuroo leaned over and hovered his lips over his boyfriend’s ear, “I can’t believe it worked. He’s seriously into Bokuto.”

Sawamura bit his lip as he turned his head to whisper, “I know, they’re really hitting it off. Maybe we should leave and give them some privacy.”

“And we can get _our_ privacy.”

“Hey,” Sawamura said toward the other two in a louder tone, “I think Tetsu and I are gonna get going. It’s getting late for us.”

“You gotta work tomorrow, Sawamura?”

Bokuto chuckled, “Nope! That’s just code that they wanna go back and bang.”

“Dude!” Kuroo growled as he stood up from his seat.

“What, that is what you’re doing, isn’t it?”

“Of course! You don’t have to announce it to the whole bar, though. It was nice meeting you, Semi. I hope Beefcake over here doesn’t give you too much trouble.”

Semi chuckled and nodded. “Don’t worry, I’m pretty good at handling trouble.”

“Nice seeing you again, Semi! Don’t be a stranger.”

“Same here, Sawamura. Have a good night.”

As they were leaving the bar, Kuroo slid his arm around Sawamura, who leaned into it naturally.

“Ahh, our good deed for the day has concluded. Perhaps we should start up a matchmaking service?”

“Ha! I have the feeling this was a fluke. We got lucky that they’re actually good for each other.”

“I hope so, I can tell Bo’s been a little lonely.”

Sawamura nuzzled his head into his chest. “Don’t worry, he’ll be fine. And I think Semi’s a good guy. What’s the worst that could happen.”

They spent the rest of their evening doing all the sweaty deeds Sawamura had promised, and soon all thoughts of Bokuto had flown out the window. It wasn’t until the next morning when they were sipping their first mug of coffee that Kuroo cocked his head thoughtfully.

“Hey, did you get a text from Bokuto?”

“No, why?”

“Well, usually he lets us know he got home okay when he’s out drinking. Maybe we should give him a call?”

“Hmm, it’s a little early if he’s got a hangover.”

Kuroo perked up and whipped his phone out of his pajama pocket. “It’s the perfect time to call if he’s got a hangover!”

He pressed Bokuto’s contact and waited to bellow out “GOOD MORNING” to his hungover friend when the phone picked up.

“Mmm, hello?” A groggy voice said… a voice that wasn’t Bokuto’s.

Sawamura watched as Kuroo’s jaw dropped open, his eyes wide with surprise. “Um, yes, it’s Kuroo… is this _Semi_?!”


	3. An Eventful Evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back to the start of Bokuto and Semi's date :D

“I’ve been thinking, I owe you a lot more than just a drink.”

“Is that so?” Semi retorted, leaning in as well as he enjoyed the atmosphere developing.

“Yup, I think I owe you a whole date. What do you say?”

“That sounds perfect. When are we gonna have it?”

“How about right now?”

Semi laughed, “Two dates in one night? This is turning out to be an eventful evening.”

“Semi Eita, buckle your seatbelt. This night is gonna get a whole lot more eventful,” Bokuto teased with a wink. “Come on, let’s get out of here.” They both stood up and threw some money on the table to cover the bill. Semi had just turned around when he flinched and ducked down behind his chair.

“Shit.”

Bokuto knelt beside him as he peered around. “What’s going on?” He whispered.

“It’s Kento, he’s back!”

“Who’s Kento?”

“The dude I _was_ on a date with. I wonder why he’s here, I can’t let him see me.”

Bokuto snorted and looked around. “I got it, come here!” He whispered as he gave his sleeve a tug. Keeping a low profile as they shuffled through the other tables, Semi followed Bokuto to the archway that lead to the restrooms. Once they were safely behind the wall, they straightened up and Bokuto leaned just slightly to see what was happening.

Semi hovered behind him, but didn’t peek just in case Kento would spot him. “What’s going on? He’s not looking for me, is he?”

“Hmm, I can’t tell. He’s heading back to the table you guys were at. Aw, he looks kinda sad. Do you think you broke his heart? He’s just staring at it!”

“I doubt I broke his heart, it wasn’t even long enough to be called a real date.”

“Oh…” Suddenly Bokuto started snickering and Semi gave him a playful jab.

“What’s going on?!” He whispered tensely.

Bokuto continued to chuckle as he turned toward Semi. “He grabbed a pen off the table and left. He must have left his own pen here and came all the way back for it!” He started to laugh harder, “Oh Man, he liked the pen more than you!”

Semi tried to glare at him, but it was hard when he felt laughter bubbling up in his own chest. “That’s not true.”

“It is! You should’ve seen his face when he spotted it, like it was his true love!”

“Come on, what are we gonna do now? We might run into him if we leave now.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Let’s go out the back.”

“Are we allowed?”

“Yeah, my friend owns this bar, he should let me through.”

He grabbed Semi’s hand and lead him to the bar. Semi was momentarily distracted by how naturally Bokuto held his hand and how perfect it felt, and then he scolded himself internally for being excited over something so juvenile. After Bokuto spoke a few words to the bartender, he gave a shrug and a jerk of his head to allow them entrance to the back of the bar.

Bokuto was vibrating with excitement as they snuck through toward the back door. Even Semi was caught up with the covert stealth, feeling like they were in some sort of spy movie avoiding the villain through their own intelligence and skills. The back door creaked open as Bokuto popped his head out into the alley. Looking both ways he flung the door open and held it for Semi to pass through. He laughed quietly as he slipped out, also glancing both ways to see where they were.

“So, what now?” He asked Bokuto as he shut the door behind them. Bokuto furrowed his brows as he tapped his finger against his lips.

“Hmmm…” Suddenly he gasped and snapped his fingers. “Are you hungry?!”

“Actually… yeah, I’m starving!”

“Perfect! I’m gonna take you to the greatest ramen place you’ve ever been to!” He began to move down the alley slowly so Semi could catch up and walk next to him.

“Wait a minute. I’ll try this place out, but saying it’s _the greatest_... those are some big words I’ve heard before.”

Bokuto laughed. “I mean it! Prepare to be amazed!”

It was almost as if Bokuto had spent his entire youth running the maze of alleyways through shop fronts and dark lurking buildings as he lead them further into the dark labyrinth of that particular neighborhood in Tokyo. If he had been alone, Semi might have been nervous about the seedy environment. But with Bokuto by his side as they continued chatting about volleyball and their jobs, it felt as normal as walking through a park in the middle of the day.   

They finally arrived at an off the path ramen shack, and despite it being late was flourishing with people. Bokuto greeted the owners and found two seats next to each other. It didn’t take long for them to order and receive their food, and in that moment Semi Eita had the best ramen he had ever tasted. His only regret was that he would never be able to find it on his own.

When he had finished and thanked the owners profusely, he turned to Bokuto. “I will never forgive you if you don’t bring me back here.”

Bokuto laughed as he paid the bill. “No problem with that. I eat here once a week as it is. And if I can bring a hot date with me I think it’ll just make it better,” He said with a wink, and Semi felt his body temperature skyrocket.

“Hey, I can pay for my portion.”

“No way, I owe you a date, remember? And I’m gonna make it a great one!”

Semi chuckled and shook his head. “You know, it’s _already_ been a great one. You don’t have to go overboard.”

Bokuto shrugged, “Eh, going overboard is kinda my style. Ready to go?”

“Where are you taking me now?”

Bokuto’s smile spread even wider; he definitely had a plan. “Not telling, but I think you’re gonna like it!”

Bokuto and Semi wandered out of the narrow maze and out onto one of the main streets. They wandered by the light of streetlamps and the crescent moon, offering just enough light to add an aura of romance to their late evening walk.

They wandered through a few neighborhoods for a while until Bokuto turned up a steep road lined on one side with trees.

“Do you know where you’re going?”

“Of course! I grew up around here.”

“And you’re not gonna tell me where we’re going?”

“Nope! It’s a steep road, I know. But it’s not much further, and it’s worth it!”

Comforted by Bokuto’s confidence, Semi continued up the vacant road, enjoying the view as he stared up at Bokuto’s back with a smirk.   He began to feel out of breath, sweat beginning to form across his skin, when Bokuto stopped. He squinted into the line of trees and gave a nod, stepping into the brush and shoving aside a spray of thin branches.

“I’m sorry, I forgot you were in a nice suit… I’ll try to make sure you don’t get it too dirty.”

Semi smiled as he stepped forward, pausing just as he slid past Bokuto, their chests nearly touching in the tight space. “I don’t mind, I can always have it cleaned. I’m having fun.”

Bokuto perked up and motioned with his head for Semi to follow. Bokuto’s hand once again found his as he helped him through the rough brush. There were no other sounds except for a symphony of crickets and the snap of twigs underneath their feet.

“Here we are,” Bokuto whispered, and with a swipe of his hand revealed a fence with a drop off on the other side. As Semi cautiously picked his way forward, he gasped as he stared down below them as a sharp otherworldly shriek rang out into the air. Spread out in front of him was some sort of facility separated into sections along a curved path, flooded with artificial light.

“Is that a… zoo?!”

“Yeah! I think that was some sort of baboon? I could always hear them from my house, they’re so noisy.” He wrapped his arm around Semi and urged him forward, pressing his chest against Semi’s back so he could point out the sights. “Way over there you can see the elephants, it’s a pretty big section. I wish you could see the giraffes, but occasionally you’ll see a head pop up over that building. The cat section is over there to the left. If we’re quiet sometimes you can hear one roar, especially at night! And down there are the…” He continued rattling off the different sections as Semi’s eyes soaked in the view. It was incredible, and he almost felt like a child as he stared down at the zoo from the unconventional view. He could feel the cool wind slide across his face and cut into his open jacket, and he shivered as goosebumps crept up his skin. There was some shuffling behind him, and suddenly Bokuto’s leather jacket slipped over his shoulders, wrapping him up in a cozy warmth.

“Aren’t you cold? You’re wearing a T-shirt!” He asked as he turned his head.

Bokuto shrugged, “Nah, I’m almost never cold.”

“Hm, one of those types, huh?” Semi teased. “Do you wear shorts when it’s snowing outside?”

Bokuto laughed, “Nah, I promised my mom I wouldn’t do that anymore. So… are you having fun?”

“Yeah! I couldn’t tell you the last time I had so much fun.”

“Good,” Bokuto said shyly, crossing his muscular arms in front of him as gazed down at the ground. “So, what do you wanna do next?”

“Next? It’s late, isn’t it? With the day I had I doubt I could do any more hiking.”

Bokuto’s face fell, and it made Semi want to throw his arms around him in a tight hug. “Oh, I guess we could call it a night. Unless...”

“Unless?”

“Well, if you just wanna relax we could go back to my place for a beer and play video games?”

Semi laughed. “Beer and video games? You realize we’re not in college anymore, right?”

“Yeah, I know that!”

Semi smiled back at Bokuto’s hopeful face and nodded. “You know, this whole night has gone by, and I still have yet to have a single drink. Beer and video games it is.”

The trip down the hill was a lot easier than up, and the walk to Bokuto’s apartment was quick as they continued chatting and laughing together. Semi was amazed at how fun it was being with Bokuto, and he began to regret never meeting him before.

 

Bokuto’s apartment was small and simple, just as functional as it was comfortable.

“Is something wrong?” Bokuto asked as they removed their shoes.

“No, I just didn’t expect it to be this clean.”

Bokuto laughed as he ushered him inside. “What’s that supposed to mean? Why does everyone think I’m messy?”

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s because you’re energetic?”

“Go ahead and have a seat! Although… do you wanna change?”

Semi looked down at his suit. “Ha, yeah, but I didn’t bring any clothes with me.”

“I could lend you some.”

“Okay, if you don’t mind. This should be comical.”

A few minutes later Semi emerged from the bathroom in a loose pair of sweatpants and the tightest shirt Bokuto owned, which ended up fitting him just slightly loose. He smiled at Bokuto who had switched his well-fitting jeans for a pair of sweats himself. Semi felt his cheeks grow hot when Bokuto looked him over with a wide grin.

“Wow, you look good in anything you wear!”

“Oh, thanks,” Semi answered sheepishly as he fell onto the couch with him.

Bokuto handed him a beer and looked at him seriously. “So… are you ready to be annihilated?”

Semi snorted into his first sip and covered his mouth. “Oh, I see. Mr. Top Five in the nation thinks he’s good at everything? I hope you’re not too disappointed when I kick your ass.”

“I was technically the _fourth_ , and tonight we’ll see who comes ends up being on top!” Semi narrowed his eyes at the comment, and after a pause Bokuto realized the implication. “On top as in winning! Of course, that’s all I meant,” He laughed and frantically handed Semi his controller. With a smirk he muttered, “Of course I’m on top.”

Semi subdued his smile as he stared ahead at the screen. _We’ll see about that._

 

The next morning Semi’s head pounded as an obnoxious ringtone assaulted his ears. He groaned as he flapped his hand around until it landed on the vibrating culprit. Without even opening his eyes he answered it groggily, “Mmm, hello?”

“Um, yes, it’s Kuroo… is this _Semi_?!”

“.... Oh shit.” He shoved himself up from Bokuto’s couch and looked around. He glanced over at Bokuto’s bedroom door wondering if he was still asleep when he heard a snore roll into the air from the other side of the coffee table.  He could hear Kuroo whispering and giggling on the other line, most likely telling Sawamura that he had answered the phone. “Yeah, this is Semi. Here, let me wake up Bokuto.”

Another round of malicious giggles. “No, no, that’s fine. Let him sleep. I’m sorry to have interrupted you two. Have a good morning!”

“Oh no, wait! We didn’t--” the phone line went dead, and Semi let out a groan as he fell back onto the couch. They had spent nearly the entire night drinking and playing video games. After that everything was a haze, but he knew for a fact they didn’t sleep together.

He laughed softly at the ridiculous situation and shook his head. He felt like he was gonna die, and yet didn’t regret one thing from last night. He placed Bokuto’s phone back onto the coffee table and searched his pockets for his own phone. There were several messages from Soekawa asking how the date went. He cringed wondering how he’ll react when he tells him the date _he_ set him up was a bust. Cautiously he typed out a message saying politely that it just didn’t work out. Before clicking send he thought about it. He sat forward and peered over the coffee table. Bokuto was sprawled out on his back, one hand tossed above his head and the other one tucked into the waistband of his sweatpants. His T-shirt was riding up, giving Semi a good view of his toned stomach. Semi glanced up and snickered at the tendril of drool slipping out of Bokuto’s open mouth, his spiked hair drooping over his forehead.

Semi leaned back and reopened the unsent message. At the end he typed out that he ended up meeting someone else, and he probably won’t need to be set up for a while.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this silly story! I'm a little obsessed with BokuSemi at the moment, so let me know what you think! Unless you don't like it, then go read a different ship :P


End file.
